Blades and Blood
by Hatsuri Botosai
Summary: Hiei sets off with a young treasure hunter to find a mirror that will grant wishes when the blood of a loved one is spilled. Will following a prophesy prove fatal? Or will Hiei find something he wasn't looking for? chapter 3 is up
1. A Most Unusual Treasure Hunter

Blades and Blood 

****

****

By Hatsuri Botosai 

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Yu- Yu Hakusho, any of the characters, story plots, etc. I do, however, own my own characters (Hatsuri, San-Chen, etc.) and story plots. Anyone who uses my original characters or story plots will suffer a most untimely, vicious, yet quick death (i.e. I will vampire bite you) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- A Most Unusual Treasure Hunter**

"Who are you?" Hiei breathed heavily. He held his katana firmly in his hand, even if it was wet with sweat. The white-clad, veiled young woman stared blankly at him. Her silver hilted katana was held high. Even after their hour-long duel, she seemed to be unaffected, while Hiei was almost exhausted. 

"If you really must know, my name is San-Chen. I have no last name," The demon replied. She glared at him through the slit for her eyes. "And who are you?"

"I am Hiei," Hiei whipped sweat from his brow.

"Hmm," The girl lunged at the man, and tried to skewer him on the tip of her blade. Unfortunately for San-Chen, he was very fast, and dodged out of the way. "Why did you attack me?" San-Chen turned to see Hiei behind her. "I was simply passing through these woods. They do not belong to you, why did you attack?"

"Simple, I was bored," Hiei sheathed his katana. "Why are you passing through these woods?"

"I am a traveler who likes to explore and discover new things," San-Chen sheathed her own sword.

"You're a treasure hunter, aren't you?" Hiei looked her over.

"Yeah, so?" San-Chen. "Got a problem with that?"

"Absolutely not. I was a bit of a treasure hunter myself once," Hiei gave San-Chen a rare smile. "Now, I'm a Spirit Detective for Koenma,"

San-Chen's eyes bugged. "Well, I have to be going then," She made to run, but Hiei grabbed her by the arm. "Relax, I'm on vacation. And, I was looking for a bit of adventure. How about I join you?"

"Why would you possibly want to do that? What's in it for you?" The demon was suspicious. She had heard about this Hiei, and knew he did not easily get messed up in other people's affairs.

"The sheer pleasure of the chase," Hiei thought for a bit. "And I might get to kick some serious ass. What are you searching for?"

"It's something called the Face of Paradise. It's a mirror, and it is one of the most ancient and powerful weapons of the spirit world.  Supposedly, you can use it to make three wishes after you spill the blood of a loved one on the face of the mirror."

"Sounds like my kind of treasure," Hiei thought of how many magical katanas he could get:  one that reflected spirit attacks, one that could set fire to things, one that could kill instantly, etc.

"Are you sure you want to? It will be a long, dangerous quest," San-Chen looked at Hiei curiously through the slit in her veil. 

"Perfect," Hiei smirked.

* * *

"San-Chen is in place, Karasu. Hiei will never expect this plan," A tall, long and brown haired demon ran her fingers through Karasu's long, silky, black hair. Her cool, mint green eyes looked deep into his purple. Hatsuri looked good in her white, Greek- style dress.

"Good. Everything is going smoothly. I am very pleased, Hatsuri," Karasu's hands ventured to her waist, then down to her hips. Her full, supple lips looked very tempting in the moonlight. "How is San-Chen doing?"

Hatsuri smiled. "She's been sleeping all night, until she had to venture into the woods. She'll be back to Hiei in about a minute, though."

"I hope she is a good asset. Otherwise, she might have to disappear," Karasu looked hard at Hatsuri.

"I understand," Hatsuri swallowed hard. 

"Enough about business," Karasu drew her close. Hatsuri could feel his lips through his mask as he kissed her neck.

"Why don't you take this off?" Hatsuri's hand went up to Karasu's face. "Things would be much more interesting then,"

Karasu's hand caught hers sharply and quickly. "Never touch my mask," he snarled. Then, his grasp became gentler, and he put Hatsuri's hand around his neck. She voluntarily put the other one with it's double. "Why do you do this, Hatsuri? You could use your powers for many great things. Why waste them on helping me destroy my enemies?"

Hatsuri dropped her gaze, and her face fell. "You know why, I told you when I brought you back to life,"

"The most complicated bit of spirit work in the spirit world. I do remember that you were unconscious for five days after you did. But, I don't remember what you said before you went unconscious."

"I told you that I still loved you, even after you died. It had been five long years before I saw you again at the Dark Tournament. I saw you then, and I was happier than I had ever been in my life. You were changed; more cutthroat, dark, and evil. I didn't think that was bad, it just seemed to make you more appealing. And now, fifteen years later, Karasu, I still love you,"

Karasu soaked in these words. He cupped his hand around Hatsuri's chin, and brought her gaze back up to his. "After all these years, and me being dead, I still love you to,"

* * *

San-Chen and Hiei walked through the woods at a slow pace; something that irked Hiei.

"Where are we going? Do you even know where the Face of Paradise is?" Hiei scowled.

"No, but we're going to someone who can give us some answers," San-Chen played with her long veil. Her long, white burka ripped around her sandaled feet.

"Who?"

"A Cleric. He's one of the best," San-Chen walked out of the woods, and onto a smooth sidewalk. 

"A Cleric in the human world?" Hiei was shocked. "Who is she?"

"He is the best," San-Chen corrected him.

"I have a question," Hiei looked hard at the veiled demon. "How are we going to pass as humans the way we're dressed?"

"Simple," San-Chen pointed a finger at Hiei, and he was suddenly out of his usual black robe, and in a green outfit that looked kind of like Yusuke's.

"WHAT? I am not walking around like a mortal schoolboy!" Hiei gritted his teeth knowing he had no choice. "And what are you wearing?"

"This," San-Chen pointed to herself, and she was in a green schoolgirl uniform. Hiei looked at her face. She had rather pretty brown hair that fell down past her shoulders. Her dark green eyes were big, and her prettiest feature. Her face was slender, and her skin was the color of café au latte. She twirled around, she had not worn a skirt in the longest time. "What do you think?"

"I'm wondering what we should do with the swords," Hiei gestured to the sword that still hung from his belt.

"Hmm," San-Chen thought about it, and then waved a hand. The katanas shrank into midget size. Hiei was appauled.

"I hope you know how to unshrink them,"

San-Chen blushed. "Oops. I never did. But I'm sure the Cleric can undo them," San-Chen smiled at Hiei's shocked face. "Just kidding! Of course I know how to unshrink them!" She took her katana off, and put it into one of the pockets in her skirt. Hiei did the same, only he put his in a pair of pants, not a skirt. 

They walked a few blocks down the street, until San-Chen pulled him off to a small side street. They walked past a few houses until they stopped in front of a small white house. "This is it," San-Chen walked up to the front door, and rang the door bell.

A tall, brown haired young man answered. "Hello again San-Chen. Welcome back,"

"Thank you, Amitomo," San-Chen walked into the house, and slipped off her shoes at the doorway. Hiei did the same.

 "Yongei will see you now," Amitomo lead San-Chen and Hiei into a small living room, and seated them.

"I don't care! I'll go if I want to!" The shout of a boy was heard in the nearby kitchen, and then a black haired teenager stomped through the living room. 

"Get back here, Wasabi!" Yongei stormed into the room. With his many piercings and spiked, bleached tipped black hair, Yongei looked madder than he actually was. "Get back here right now!"

"NO! I don't care!" Wasabi turned around, and glared at Yongei with his purple eyes. "I HATE YOU!" The house shook as the boy slammed the door shut.

Yongei sat down in a chair and sighed. "He just keeps getting worse. If his mother came around more often he wouldn't be this way," Yongei then realized he had company. "Oh, uh, hi. San-Chen, how are you?"

"Good thanks. You said you had a vision and now knew where the Face of Paradise was," San-Chen seemed unnerved by Wasabi's rudeness.

"Yeah, let me think," Yongei closed his eyes.

"_The Face is hidden faraway, in a distant, forest land._

_The key to getting your wishes fulfilled,_

_Is blood from a loved one's hand._

_If you do seek to get the Face, travel with good care,_

_Demons and darkness block your path,_

_But love's light will get you there._

_Seek between the mountains, search by the riverside,_

_Flowers bloom around the base,_

_But what's pretty is inside._

_The Face will grant you any wish, no matter what the cost,_

_The choice, however, lies inside,_

_The wishers' capacity for loss."_

"That's all I have," Yongei had repeated what he had heard in his vision. "I hope it is of help,"

"Thank you, Yongei," San-Chen stood up, and gave Yongei a 10, 000 yen. "It has been of great assistance."

Amitomo showed San-Chen and Hiei to the door, and said farewell.

"That was extremely helpful. The only mountain in the spirit world with a river beside it and flowers around the base is Gingko-san Mountain." San-Chen walked a little ahead of Hiei.

"Now that we know where to look, we can truly begin to hunt it down," Hiei smiled.

"_It will be a difficult journey," _Wasabi's voice was heard. San-Chen and Hiei stopped and turned to see Wasabi leaning against a wall of a house. They stared at the boy.

"_It will be a difficult journey, right from the start,_

_You will be scared, no matter how brave your heart._

_If one fire dies, another will begin,_

_Then bring on the hate, bring on the sin._

_Anger will boil beyond contestation,_

_Finding the Face will bring no exaltation._

_Only when tears are shed for blood on the ground,_

_The answers you're looking for will be found,"_

Wasabi looked up, and stared at San-Chen and Hiei. "What are you looking at?" He growled.

San-Chen and Hiei realized he must have no idea about what he had just said. They walled out of the street, and onto the sidewalk. They started for the woods again.

"What did that mean?" Hiei wondered.

"It meant things are going to get really bad, really soon," San-Chen replied.

* * *

"San-Chen and Hiei are getting ready for the trip back to the spirit world." Hatsuri told Karasu.

"Good. They'll lead us right to it, won't they?" Karasu smiled as he held the demon. Her long hair fell across his chest as she looked down on him.

Hatsuri smiled, "Yes, they will won't they?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  Hello, Suri-chan here. How'd you like that? Good or bad? Reviews are appreciated.

You might notice three characters from my other Yu-Yu Hakusho fic, The Saga of the Flame of Glory: Yongei, Amitomo, and Wasabi. In this fic, they don't know Hiei or anything. They're just being carried over from one fic to another. So, no, this is not after Saga. The upcoming, The Saga of the Elixir of Courage, though, is. It should be out in about six months to a year. It depends on how busy I am.

Well, take care!

Suri__


	2. Demon Rose

**Chapter 2- Demon Rose **

"This should do it," San-Chen pushed the last of her spirit energy out into the large hole she had made in the ground. A large white flash burned everyone's eyes, and when they looked again, voila! A portal to the spirit world! 

"This is illegal you know," Hiei called from his branch in a nearby tree.

"Like you care," San-Chen yelled back. She sat down on the ground, her burka pooling around her crossed legs.

"That was an impressive piece of work," Hiei hopped down from his branch. "I'm impressed,"

"My other half's better," San-Chen looked at her feet.

"You have a twin?"

"Not anymore. Hatsuri's dead to my family," said San-Chen.

"I know how that is," Hiei mumbled.

"We're wasting time," San-Chen said, standing up. A sad look had crossed her eyes.

"It wasn't your choice to estrange her, was it?" Hiei asked.

"No," San-Chen sighed as she hopped into the portal, back to spirit world.

* * *

"I appreciate the fact that you can make a portal and transport us here, but COULDN'T YOU HAVE PICKED A BETTER SPOT?" Hiei clung to his vine that hung over the raging river.

"What? Is the fire man afraid of water?" San-Chen laughed as she swung from a vine to the muddy shore. She pulled up her burka so that it wouldn't get dirty.

"No, I just don't like getting wet," Hiei copied San-Chen and swung to shore. "That must be Gingko-san Mountain," he pointed at a large, rocky mountain whose summit was hidden by clouds. Gingko-san was a bluish-purple color and surrounded by think jungle.

"We're about thirty miles away," San-Chen threw back the veil of her burka. "The sun's setting. We'll be there tomorrow,"

"Hn,"

* * *

"San-Chen's turning out to be better than I would have ever hoped," Karasu stared at the open, star-lit sky. He turned to Hatsuri and smiled. "She might not have to go away now,"

"Going to Yongei was sheer genius I'll admit," Hatsuri leaped off the tree branch she'd been perched on, and landed next to Karasu. She leaned on him, toying with his hair. "She's very clever,"

"Yes, she is," Karasu drew Hatsuri close, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I have to check in with San-Chen," she said, walking back into the forest.

* * *

"Karasu will kill you if you mess up,"

"I know, I know,"

"You have to find the Face of Paradise,"

"I KNOW ALREADY!"

"You also can't get involved with Hiei,"

". . ."

"You know you can't,"

"I don't like Hiei!"

"Really? I know the way you look at him, like you've never seen a more impressive man,"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do,"

"No!"

"Then why do you hate to leave his side?"

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Hiei asked as they trudged through the jungle.

"We were out of firewood," San-Chen droned.

"No we weren't," Hiei said suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"This is my hunt, you're just along for the ride. I can go into the woods if I want," San-Chen turned around and snapped.

"I was just curious," Hiei chopped at a root with his katana. "I woke up and you weren't there,"

"Afraid of the dark?" San-Chen joked.

"No, night's the best time of the day. I just . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

San-Chen and Hiei said nothing to each other for half an hour afterwards. They continued through the forest, leaves and twigs crunched under their feet. San-Chen was surprised they hadn't met any resistance yet. Hadn't the prophecy said their path would be blocked by darkness and demons?

"This shouldn't be this easy," San-Chen said.

"Yes, this is a bit suspicious," Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Prepare yourself,"

San-Chen drew her own sword, "Right," She moved cautiously forward, Hiei following close by.

"Lookie here! Two ickle demons, itching to die!" A short, red haired female demon landed on her feet near Hiei. Pretty swirls of red that looked like vines covered her body, and a rose-shaped birthmark embellished her right cheek. "Who will be first, eh? Little shortie *point* Or maybe masked lassie here? Which one, which one?" chirped the demon in an Irish accent.

"I've met someone like you before," Hiei said. "Fifteen years ago, at the Dark Tournament: Jinn,"

"Ah, met big brother have you?" The demon laughed. "I'm his little baby sister, Demon Rose. Top o' the mornin' to ya!"  

"Let us go, we have other business," San-Chen straightened up from her fighting stance.

"I know what you search for. You want the Face of Paradise, but I won't let you get it, no sir!" Demon Rose laughed again.

"Then we'll just have to **remove **you," Hiei lunged forward with his katana, "HIAI!" He moved so fast, San-Chen couldn't see him, but she knew he didn't get Demon Rose.

Demon Rose appeared by San-Chen, "VINES GRIP!" Her outstretched fingers became like vines of roses and attached themselves tightly around San-Chen's throat and body.

"AAHHH!" San-Chen cried as the vines strangled her.

"Monster!" Hiei ran forward with his katana.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet fire boy! You see, I'll just squeeze tighter if you get any closer. Don't want your companion to die, do you?" Demon Rose looked at him. Hiei's face looked bored.

"Could care less," Hiei said as San-Chen began to groan in pain and struggle.

Demon Rose smiled. "I like that. Come closer and see the intense suffering in her eyes. If you like this, imagine what her death will make you feel like,"

" I know what I'll feel like," In one lightening movement, Hiei ran Demon Rose through with his katana, "Terrible,"

San-Chen fell from the air as Demon Rose disappeared into a burst of white light. San-Chen's eyes were closed and she didn't look like she was breathing.

"San-Chen!" Hiei crouched down next to her. "Open your damn eyes San-Chen!"

* * *

 "Hiei, what are you doing here?" the red haired demon had hoped it was his take-out come home, but it wasn't.

"She's the reason I'm here," Hiei had San-Chen propped up on his side. "She needs intense healing,"

Kurama's green eyes hardened, "Take her to the guest room, now," He led the way around his small house. "What happened? I thought you were on vacation,"

"I am. But, I met up with San-Chen here, and we were, erm, looking for things. We met this demon, and she nearly killed San-Chen before I was able to kill Demon Rose," Hiei laid San-Chen on the bed in the guest room, and Kurama crouched down to investigate the wounds on San-Chen's neck.

"The thorns in Demon Rose's vines apparently secreted poison. See, these cuts? They're infected; she might not wake up any time soon. San-Chen will recover, but she needs care. And you'll have to give it to her,"

"What?" Hiei wasn't sure he had heard right.

"Hey, you're not the only one on vacation. I'm going to the countryside or a few weeks to relax. I was going to leave right after I ate my dinner. I'll write out some instructions on cleaning and bandaging those cuts, leave out some supplies, and let you stay here,"

"Kurama, you know perfectly well I have no aptitude for things like this what so ever," Hiei blanched.

"Then I guess you'll have to learn," Kurama smiled.

AUTHOR' NOTE- Hey hey! Hiei and patient care, two things that should never go together. Will San-Chen survive such a thing?

Find out in the next chapter.

Suri


	3. Bondages

**Chapter 3- Bondages**

"Damn you Kurama," Hiei swore for the fiftieth time that day. "You know perfectly well I hate this," Hiei looked at the ingredients list again for the infection-reducing potion he was supposed to make. "What the hell is aloe vera? Honestly, she might as well die right now for all the help I'm going to give her." Hiei rummaged again through the cupboards of Kurama's kitchen. He then noticed a small, squished note at the bottom of the page: Plants on the window. _Well, that helps a lot, _he thought, feeling rather foolish. _Thank God the plants are labeled. _

An hour later Hiei had procured a potion that hopefully would stop the spread of infection in San-Chen's neck. It wasn't the proscribed lime green color it was supposed to be, but he didn't think the moss-colored liquid would kill her. He walked into San-chen's room with a vial of the liquid and fresh bandages. _Hasn't changed a bit. I wonder if that's good thing or a bad thing. _Hiei sat down next to her sleeping form. He lifted the burka veil from her face, and pushed her sweaty hair out of the way from her neck to get to the small, infected wounds. _She's actually really pretty. You wouldn't know with that veil over her face all the time. _Hiei suddenly shook his head. _What's the matter with me? Come on, Hiei, think straight. She needs those bandages changed. _Hiei's fingers found the end of the bandage, and he gently unwound the great length of cotton while holding her head up. He swallowed hard as he rubbed the thick potion on the skin. _This shouldn't be this hard. You've taken care of yourself plenty of times. Why should this girl be any different? _Hiei started to wrap her neck again with a fresh strip of cotton. He was careful to avoid touching her wounds and pulling her long hair; her long, silky, beautiful hair. He folded the end of the strip into the rest of the bandages. Hiei stared at San-Chen's blank, relaxed face. A faint smile played on her lips, and her head sat at an angle after Hiei set it back down. He ran his fingers over her forehead, and removed the hair falling back in her face.

"Urhn," San-Chen stirred in her sleep. "Urhnm. Where am I?" Her green eyes fluttered open.

"A man named Suiichi Minamino has kindly lent us his house and all its contents." Hiei leaned back a bit. _How did I get that close to her face? _

"So, where is he? Tied up in the basement or have you killed him and put his body in the closet?" San-Chen sat up and winced.

"Neither. He's my friend and he's on vacation," Hiei stiffened a bit. "Just what kind of hunter are you really?"

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding," San-Chen cracked a weak grin. "I'd never kill any innocent person,"

"I was. . .worried about you. You almost died. If Kurama,"

"Kurama?"

"Sorry, that's his demon name. If he hadn't helped you when I brought you to him, you might be dead,"

"Aw, you were worried about me?" San-Chen laughed. "That's so cute!"

"I am not cute!" Hiei snapped as he stood up. "I'm definitely not cute!" He stormed out of the room.

"You might not think so," San-Chen smiled as she watched him leave. "But I think you are, especially when you're angry," 

* * *

"Are you alright? You seem tired." Karasu pulled Hatsuri close. The wind was making the evening cold.

"A little. Medicine takes a lot out of you," Hatsuri played with the buttons on his jacket.

"Medicine?" Karasu looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know, I just felt bad so I took some," 

"Is it something I can help take away?" Karasu kissed Hatsuri gently.

She pulled away, "No, and I don't think anyone can," She walked away towards the edge of the rose garden.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Karasu stepped towards her.

"No, I'm just not feeling good lately," Hatsuri turned around and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I hate it when you do that,"

"I can't help it," Karasu enveloped her in black. "I love you, Hatsuri. If you ever left me, I don't know what I'd do,"

"Great," Hatsuri smiled, and noticed a very well hidden spot between two bushes. "Karasu?"

"Yes, love?"

"Come to bed,"

* * *

"I'm fine, Hiei," San-Chen said as she put on her burka. She left the veil off. "We need to find the Face as soon as possible,"

"Are you sure you should be traveling?" Hiei asked, even as he started strapping on his katana to his waist. 

"Please. I feel good today," San-Chen smiled.

"You must have had a good night's sleep," He put a few vials of San-Chen's neck wound potion secretly into his robes.

"It couldn't have been better," San-Chen tied her katana to her belt. "Let's go. There's a portal to the Spirit World a few miles from here,"

* * *

Karasu watched San-Chen and Hiei come through the portal. _She's as pretty as her double. I'll be glad to have both of them when we're done with this._ He stood up from his crouched position and walked away through the jungle of trees. He was starting to wonder about the relationship between Hiei and San-Chen. He'd definitely have to kill her if she left him for that man. He could care less if she went to bed with him. _After all, one does get bored with the same thing all of the time. _Karasu smiled into the setting sun. _Hatsuri had better get back soon. I get so lonely at night. Company is always a good thing. _Had he not been hiding, he would have laughed.

* * *

"Good night," San-Chen lay down on the soft ground next to the fire.

Hiei did the same, "You're not going to run away tonight, are you?"

San-Chen looked at him, "Are you going to stop me if I try to?"

"I could just be sure you're not going to go anywhere," Hiei sat up and moved closer to San-Chen. His face was poised just above hers. "Interested?"

"Thank you, God, for this yummy feast," San-Chen said before suddenly pouncing on Hiei. She'd already kissed him before he pulled away.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you see it?" Hiei sat straight up. 

"Aw, I thought you'd enjoy that. Hmm, too bad," San-Chen turned her back.

"Too bad what?" Hiei was slightly interested.

"Well, I thought kissing would only be the beginning, but you're not interested. Too bad for you I guess," San-Chen lay back down.

"San-Chen," Hiei struggled with the words. "I didn't mean, I just," 

"We have a big day tomorrow. Get to sleep," She waved him off. 

_Was it something I said? _Hiei shook his head as he went to sleep. _Women!_

AUTHOR'S NOTE- what a hot chapter! This was by far the funnest one to write so far, even if it was short. Hiei needs lessons on how to work with women.

Hiei- I do not.

Suri- Sorry to say it, and I really am, but you need serious help.

Hiei- I fit in perfectly fine with women. They think I'm cute, like puppies.

Suri- that's a bad thing. You don't want a puppy to kiss you. 

Hiei-(glare) And you need help with men.

Suri- just because I'm currently single doesn't mean I'm bad with men.

Hiei- Sure. (rolls eyes_)_

Anyway, see you in the next chapter.

Suri-san


End file.
